Benutzer:HunterAdams
anbei sende ich ihnen einige informationen über meine person. sollte sie weitere angaben oder unterlagen benötigen, teilen sie mir dies bitte mit; ich werde sie zum nächstmöglichen zeitpunkt nachreichen. persönliches *name: ein anagramm meines benutzernamens *geburtsdatum: 7. februar 1987 *wohnort: bei nürnberg *profession: student (germanistik/geschichte) sehenswertes roundhay garden scene (1888) - le voyage dans la lune (1902) - that fatal sneeze (1907) - intolerance: love's struggle throughout the ages (1916) - das cabinet des dr. caligari. (1920) - körkalen (1921) - häxan (1922) - nosferatu, eine symphonie des grauens (1922) - sherlock jr. (1924) - bronenosets potyomkin (1925) - berlin: die sinfonie der großstadt (1927) - metropolis (1927) - chelovek s kino- apparatom (1929) - un chien andalou (1929) - all quiet on the western front (1930) - m (1931) - freaks (1932) - grand hotel (1932) - vampyr - der traum des allan gray (1932) - das testament des dr. mabuse (1933) - duck soup (1933) - king kong (1933) - the black cat (1934) - captain blood (1935) - mutiny on the bounty (1935) - sabotage (1936) - the adventures of robin hood (1938) - mr. smith goes to washington (1939) - the wizard of oz (1939) - his girl friday (1940) - rebecca (1940) - the shop around the corner (1940) - citizen kane (1941) - the maltese falcon (1941) - sergeant york (1941) - casablanca (1942) - cat people (1942) - to be or not to be (1942) - yankee doodle dandy (1942) - shadow of a doubt (1943) - arsenic and old lace (1944) - die feuerzangenbowle (1944) - double indemnity (1944) - gaslight (1944) - the woman in the window (1944) - detour (1945) - it's a wonderful life (1946) - the big sleep (1946) - out of the past (1947) - key largo (1948) - letter from an unknown woman (1948) - red river (1948) - rope (1948) - the treasure of the sierra madre (1948) - germania anno zero (1948) - ladri di biciclette (1948) - kind hearts and coronets (1949) - the third man (1949) - white heat (1949) - sunset blvd. (1950) - rashômon (1950) - a place in the sun (1951) - the day the earth stood still (1951) - umberto d. (1952) - le salaire de la peur (1953) - dial m for murder (1954) - on the waterfront (1954) - rear window (1954) - kiss me deadly (1955) - the night of the hunter (1955) - the killing (1956) - 12 angry men (1957) - det sjunde inseglet (1957) - paths of glory (1957) - witness for the prosecution (1957) - touch of evil (1958) - vertigo (1958) - anatomy of a murder (1959) - die brücke (1959) - north by northwest (1959) - plan 9 from outer space (1959) - some like it hot (1959) - plein soleil (1960) - psycho (1960) - spartacus (1960) - the apartment (1960) - tirez sur le pianiste (1960) - judgment at nuremberg (1961) - one, two, three (1961) - viridiana (1961) - jules et jim (1962) - lawrence of arabia (1962) - lolita (1962) - the man who shot liberty valance (1962) - the manchurian candidate (1962) - what ever happened to baby jane? (1962) - the birds (1963) - the great escape (1963) - dr. strangelove or: how i learned to stop worrying and love the bomb (1964) - goldfinger (1964) - alphaville, une étrange aventure de lemmy caution (1965) - a charlie brown christmas (1965) - faster, pussycat! kill! kill! (1965) - repulsion (1965) - blowup (1966) - il buono, il brutto, il cattivo. (1966) - who's afraid of virginia woolf? (1966) - belle de jour (1967) - bonnie and clyde (1967) - cool hand luke (1967) - dont look back (1967) - le samouraï (1967) - the graduate (1967) - the jungle book (1967) - 2001: a space odyssey (1968) - c'era una volta il west (1968) - night of the living dead (1968) - planet of the apes (1968) - rosemary's baby (1968) - butch cassidy and the sundance kid (1969) - easy rider (1969) - midnight cowboy (1969) - gimme shelter (1970) - little big man (1970) - the aristocats (1970) - a clockwork orange (1971) - deep end (1971) - morte a venezia (1971) - straw dogs (1971) - the french connection (1971) - willy wonka & the chocolate factory (1971) - aguirre, der zorn gottes (1972) - deliverance (1972) - frenzy (1972) - the godfather (1972) - ultimo tango a parigi (1972) - american graffiti (1973) - badlands (1973) - don't look now (1973) - the sting (1973) - angst essen seele auf (1974) - animals are beautiful people (1974) - bring me the head of alfredo garcia (1974) - chinatown (1974) - the godfather: part ii (1974) - dog day afternoon (1975) - jaws (1975) - monty python and the holy grail (1975) - the rocky horror picture show (1975) - carrie (1976) - family plot (1976) - les douze travaux d'astérix (1976) - novecento (1976) - obsession (1976) - taxi driver (1976) - annie hall (1977) - der amerikanische freund (1977) - the deer hunter (1978) - alien (1979) - life of brian (1979) - manhattan (1979) - the muppet movie (1979) - dressed to kill (1980) - raging bull (1980) - star wars: episode v - the empire strikes back (1980) - the big red one (1980) - the blues brothers (1980) - the elephant man (1980) - the shining (1980) - das boot (1981) - raiders of the lost ark (1981) - fitzcarraldo (1982) - the thing (1982) - scarface (1983) - the meaning of life (1983) - the right stuff (1983) - videodrome (1983) - a nightmare on elm street (1984) - body double (1984) - once upon a time in america (1984) - paris, texas (1984) - top secret! (1984) - back to the future (1985) - brazil (1985) - blue velvet (1986) - le déclin de l'empire américain (1986) - manhunter (1986) - stand by me (1986) - au revoir les enfants (1987) - full metal jacket (1987) - good morning, vietnam (1987) - the untouchables (1987) - a fish called wanda (1988) - die hard (1988) - mississippi burning (1988) - mujeres al borde de un ataque de nervios (1988) - nuovo cinema paradiso (1988) - spoorloos (1988) - the naked gun: from the files of police squad! (1988) - christmas vacation (1989) - indiana jones and the last crusade (1989) - when harry met sally... (1989) - edward scissorhands (1990) - goodfellas (1990) - misery (1990) - reversal of fortune (1990) - barton fink (1991) - delicatessen (1991) - pappa ante portas (1991) - the silence of the lambs (1991) - basic instinct (1992) - glengarry glen ross (1992) - reservoir dogs (1992) - wayne's world (1992) - falling down (1993) - groundhog day (1993) - in the line of fire (1993) - jurassic park (1993) - schindler's list (1993) - short cuts (1993) - the nightmare before christmas (1993) - wallace & gromit in the wrong trousers (1993) - clerks. (1994) - ed wood (1994) - forrest gump (1994) - four weddings and a funeral (1994) - heavenly creatures (1994) - léon (1994) - pulp fiction (1994) - the shawshank redemption (1994) - casino (1995) - se7en (1995) - the usual suspects (1995) - twelve monkeys (1995) - fargo (1996) - from dusk till dawn (1996) - scream (1996) - trainspotting (1996) - boogie nights (1997) - funny games (1997) - l.a. confidential (1997) - la vita è bella (1997) - the game (1997) - the ice storm (1997) - buffalo '66 (1998) - fear and loathing in las vegas (1998) - happiness (1998) - lola rennt (1998) - the big lebowski (1998) - the truman show (1998) - american beauty (1999) - being john malkovich (1999) - cruel intentions (1999) - dogma (1999) - eyes wide shut (1999) - fight club (1999) - man on the moon (1999) - mein liebster feind - klaus kinski (1999) - south park: bigger longer & uncut (1999) - the matrix (1999) - the sixth sense (1999) - todo sobre mi madre (1999) - toy story 2 (1999) - amores perros (2000) - high fidelity (2000) - meet the parents (2000) - memento (2000) - snatch. (2000) - traffic (2000) - berlin is in germany (2001) - donnie darko (2001) - la stanza del figlio (2001) - lantana (2001) - le fabuleux destin d'amélie poulain (2001) - mulholland dr. (2001) - the man who wasn't there (2001) - the others (2001) - the royal tenenbaums (2001) - cidade de deus (2002) - hable con ella (2002) - panic room (2002) - the lord of the rings: the two towers (2002) - denk ich an deutschland - herr wichmann von der cdu (2003) - good bye lenin! (2003) - kill bill: vol. 1 (2003) - les invasions barbares (2003) - lost in translation (2003) - oldboy (2003) - collateral (2004) - eternal sunshine of the spotless mind (2004) - gegen die wand (2004) - muxmäuschenstill (2004) - match point (2005) - das leben der anderen (2006) - the departed (2006) hörenswertes the beatles - bob dylan - the smiths - the clash - sufjan stevens - the white stripes - radiohead - the rolling stones - tom waits - pixies - patti smith - blur - the libertines - the jimi hendrix experience - sonic youth - maxïmo park - arcade fire - pink floyd - the velvet underground - led zeppelin - devendra banhart - the strokes - bruce springsteen - nirvana - babyshambles - mgmt - the stone roses - the doors - joy division - adam green - weezer - lou reed - elvis costello - david bowie - rufus wainwright - antony and the johnsons - wilco - johnny cash - leonard cohen - dinosaur jr. lesenswertes c. baudelaire: kleine dichtungen in prosa - j. becker: jakob der lügner - h. böll: wo warst du, adam? - b. brecht: mutter courage und ihre kinder - m. bulgakow: der meister und margarita - a. burgess: clockwork orange - t. capote: in cold blood - r. chandler: the big sleep - j. conrad: heart of darkness - a. döblin: berlin alexanderplatz - f. dürrenmatt: das versprechen - f.s. fitzgerald: the great gatsby - e.t.a. hoffmann: der sandmann - f. kafka: die verwandlung - h. von kleist: der zerbrochne krug - r. kunze: die wunderbaren jahre - th. mann: tod in venedig - m. puzo: der pate - f. schiller: die räuber - a. schnitzler: traumnovelle - a. spiegelman: maus - g. tomasi di lampedusa: der gattopardo - s. zweig: angst - bla bla. ich mag listen.